The Road Less Traveled
by Nicluv1787
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots written for various lj prompts, a catch all collection. #25 I Don't Love You, I Hate you: Naraku/Kikyo obsession and denial. #26. Live on: Kohaku wonders why he was given a second chance.
1. Guilty Hanyou

**Title:** Guilty Hanyou  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Pairings or Characters:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi  
**Warnings:** Colorful Language  
**Summary:** Don't leave Inuyasha alone in your room.

* * *

A soft breeze blows the curtains gently as a flash of red and silver lands silently upon the window sill. Inuyasha breathes in deeply scanning the room with golden eyes. After a quick inspection it is obvious that the room is vacant.

Inuyasha jumps down from the window sill with a small thump. He notices Kagome's bright yellow backpack careless resting against her desk chair. He approaches it casually bending over to give it a quick sniff for possible food stuffs. Much to his disappointment the bag is empty except for Kagome's school things.

Grudgingly he rises to stand, in his haste he doesn't notice the desk lamp that has been turned towards the center of the room. The delicate metal lamp makes contact with Inuyasha's dog like ear, making a soft pinging noise upon contact. Inuyasha jumps back from the lamp with surprise, knocking the lamp over in the process. The lamp clatters on the hard wood desk, as it falls over. While Inuyasha backs up snarling at the unassuming lamp.

"Stupid, Fucking, Lamp" he snarls with embarrassment. He grabs the lamp throwing it down to the ground with a crash, before realizing his error.

Down stairs Kagome and her mother stop and listen as a loud crash is followed by a stream of curses from the newly arrived Hanyou.

"I better go see what's wrong." Kagome sighs.

"All right dear." Her mother replies before turning back to her dishes.

Kagome mounts the stairs slowly, hoping not to alert the enraged Hanyou, who from the sound of it is currently tearing apart her room. Once she reaches the top of the stairs Kagome notices her bedroom door is slightly ajar. She approaches cautiously, the door creaks as she opens it to reveal the destruction of her room. Her bedding has been upturned, papers scattered everywhere and at the open window Inuyasha is attempting to escape.

"SIT BOY" She shouts, sending Inuyasha careening into the floor of her bedroom.

Slowly Inuyasha rises from his face plant. He keeps his back to her, sitting cross legged on the floor. Kagome is surprised. Instead of his usual shout of obscenities at being 'sat', he sits quietly. She watches him suspiciously from the door way.

"Inuyasha what did you do to my room?" Kagome says in a deadly tone.

The guilty Hanyou shuffles to his feet, slowly turning to face Kagome his hands folded behind his back, his dog like ears flat against his skull, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome says crumbling beneath his puppy dog look.

Inuyasha holds his hands out guiltily, what used to be a table lamp rest on his upturned palms, in a twisted version of a bow.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome says amusedly, "That was my favorite Lamp."


	2. Revenge is Sweet

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

Author: Nicluv1787

Prompt: Childish Intentions (Week 201)

Word Count: 250(exactly YES!!)

Rating: G

Warning: Fluff

Summary: Shippou is planning on exacting his revenge on Inuyasha.

A/N: and millions of rewrites later… this was definitely difficult to keep within the word limit but I hit the mark exactly with some help from my friend P_Tama.

* * *

The small kit crawled on his belly propelled by his elbows, his small eyes scanning the forest floor. He stops to rise up onto his knees for a better view. He spots his prey. He once more flattens himself to the ground, following after a couple walking through the forest. _'I'll teach Inuyasha for stealing the Ninja food Kagome brought back for me.' _He thinks while balling his tiny hand into a fist, before scurrying through the brush after the pair.

Inuyasha and Kagome sit down, the silence stretching out between them.

"InuYasha," Kagome began, "I have to tell you… I think I'm falling for you." She blushed.

"Kagome," InuYasha began blushing slightly.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Kagome said looking at her shoes.

"No, Kagome. I like you too." InuYasha leaned in close to Kagome. Their lips parted.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Shippou gags.

Inuyasha turns quickly towards the sound of the Kitsune's voice, he gruffly reaches into the brush extracting the young kit.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to spy?" Inuyasha said as he hosts the kitsune up, hitting him on the head.

"Oww that hurt." Shippou whines pathetically.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolds, "Stop picking on him," Kagome takes the young Kitsune into her arms as he snuggles close to her.

Shippou looks up at her with wide child like eyes, "Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha doing?"

Both the Miko and Hanyou blush bright red, Shippou give Inuyasha a triumphant grin, _'Revenge is sweet.'_


	3. The Meaning

**Title: The Meaning**

**Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K**

**Prompt: Spirit  
Pairings or Characters: Kikyo  
Word count: 250**

**Summary: Kikyo is given glimpses into the lives of the souls she collects.**

**A/N: Written for iyfic_contest,  
**

* * *

The trees rustled gently, as a serpentine creature glided through the branches, an iridescence globe clutched carefully in its delicate extremities. The light danced off its pale skin as it twisted in a delicate pattern approaching its mistress with the precious cargo.

Kikyo rested in the crook of a tree, her ebony hair cascades down her shoulders. She opened a dark eye to regard the soul collector as it swooped in with its delivery.

The spirit fights the confines of her artificial body upon entry, using her spiritual power Kikyo subdued the angry spirit, once quieted the spirit allowed her glimpses into the life it once supported.

She sees visions of a young girl sitting patiently while her elder sister braids her hair. Years later, the same girl picks flowers a certain person on her mind. Time passes, the young girl has become a woman she wears a fine silk kimono and marries a handsome young man. Happiness blurs into sadness as her final moments play in painful clarity screams of pain pierce the night as she delivers a life unto the world losing her own in the process.

The vision ends and Kikyo regains herself, she had seen many things taking in the souls of young women, death, sorrow, war, and joy.

Funny, that the souls of normal women would be the fuel to keeping her body moving. When in life, all she had wished for was to be a normal woman. This must be the meaning of irony.


	4. Final Good Bye

**Title: Final Goodbye**

**Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K**

**Prompt: Shrine.  
Characters: Kaede  
Word count: 237**

**Summary: Keade's thoughts initial thoughts after her sister's final goodbye.**

* * *

A single stream of tears ran down her cheek from her single eye, as the light that was her sister disappeared into the night sky. She stood frozen in place for a moment longer before she realized she been crying. In all the years she had lived, through all the wars and famine and death she'd witnessed, she'd never been moved to tears. No one could make her cry like Kikyo could.

She'd schooled herself to believe that she was stronger than that, she was a Miko. She'd consciously and unconsciously shaped herself to be more like Kikyo. She'd become a Miko just like Kikyo had wanted, living a life as a reflection of her sisters own life that was cut tragically short.

When Kikyo's grave site was defiled and she was born again in a body of clay, she'd convinced herself that this person wasn't her sister, merely a pleasing image in the shape and sound of her sister. But standing here at the foot of the shrine steps crying like that little girl from over fifty years ago, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely.

Maybe it was that she'd come to say goodbye and apologize or maybe it was the realization that, no matter how much she denied it, that was her sister Kikyo. Still, Kaede never would have thought that Kikyo's second death would have been as painful as the first.


	5. A Mother's Dreams

**Title: A Mother's Dreams**

**Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K**

**Genre: Family, Introspective**

**Prompt: Dream  
Pairings or Characters: Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha  
Word count: 468**

**Summary: Mrs. Higurashi has some unexpected late night visitors.**

**Original Post: 1/14/09**

* * *

A single sliver of light illuminated her ascent up the stairwell, reaching the landing Mrs. Higurashi paused to inspect Kagome's a jar bedroom door. Sliding her hand into the space between door-jam and door, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door further for a better look. She found Kagome fast asleep atop of her half-finished homework, her head pillowed on her math book.

'_Kagome's home_.' Mrs. Higurashi thought elated, before immediately chastising herself. Most mothers weren't excited when their teenage daughters were home on a school night. Then again Kagome wasn't most daughters and Mrs. Higurashi wasn't most mothers. Most mothers dreamed of the day their daughter graduated from high school, got married, and had a child of her own. All she ever dreamed for her daughter was that she would return to her safely. Because destiny had a different calling for her daughter, and who was she to stand in the way?

It wasn't always easy letting her daughter jump down that well, on to certain danger in a time hundreds of years away, out of her reach of motherly protection. She tried to ignore the blood stained and torn clothes Kagome brought back with her, asking questions would only fuel her anxiety.

But every time she jumped down that well she let her leave with a smile and wave, what else could she do?

Kagome shivered in her sleep and Mrs. Higurashi was brought back from her thoughts, was she really this out of practice since Kagome had been gone? As she motioned to put her daughter to bed a flash of red from the window caught her eye, Mrs. Higurashi paused just behind the doorway as Inuyasha landed soundlessly into Kagome's room, Mrs. Higurashi watched as Inuyasha approached Kagome cautiously. Maybe they had fought she couldn't say, but judging by the pained look on the young man's face she was inclined to think so.

Inuyasha leaned down and gathered Kagome up in his arms, walking her over to the bed he laid Kagome down carefully. Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep, Inuyasha was frozen in place his hand hovering just above her, Kagome only mumbled in her sleep before rolling over. Inuyasha looked relieved, as he sat back on the heels of his feet. His gaze was fixed intently on Kagome, almost as if he was on guard. Mrs. Higurashi knew Kagome was in good hands and decided to retreat.

She was only a few steps from the doorway when a voice just above a whisper called to her.

"You know I'll always protect her." He said gruffly, but low enough where she wasn't sure if she was intended to hear it.

"I know you will." She replied before walking away. '_If it wasn't for you I couldn't let her go with a smile on my face.'_


	6. Cursed

**Title: Cursed**

**Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K**

**Prompt: (not) Average (at iyfic_contest)  
Characters: Young Miroku  
Word count: 1,221**

**Summary: His father just wanted him to be an average boy; he just wanted to save his father.**

**A/N: Some dialogue is taken from the anime episode 28.**

* * *

The temple was deathly quiet, Miroku sat on his knees regarding the wizened monk Mushin as he finished the sealing beads that contained his father's kazana. A rattling hiss escaped the cursed extremity; Miroku watched the pained look on his father's face at the sound, his purple eyes seemed troubled. While Mushin shook his head whispering something in the younger monk's ear. Miroku leaned in closer to catch the tail end of what he said.

"…Not much time…"

What could this mean; Miroku opened his mouth to ask when his father cut him short.

"Miroku why don't you go to bed it's getting late." His father said gently.

Miroku regarded the young monk. He'd aged so much in the past year. His once sparkling eyes were now dull and lifeless. His neat black hair that was usually was tied back in a small pony tail lay stringy around his shoulders. He'd never seen his father like this, and somewhere deep down it worried him.

"Yes father." He replied automatically before rising to his feet and leaving the room.

The two men watched him leave the room; they waited for him to exit before continuing their hushed conversation.

"How much time do you think I have Mushin? You must have some idea being there when my father was swallowed."

"I was only a boy then, but at the rate of expansion I don't know if you'll make it to the end of this week."

The young Monk sighed, "What about Miroku, what happens when I go?"

"You know I'll take care of him old friend." Mushin said resting his hand on his long time friends arm.

"I know that, what about the curse? I should never have had a son. He'll never be an average boy." The young monk said with a heavy sigh full of regret.

"Don't say such a thing, Miroku will carry on your legacy to defeat Naraku." Mushin said encouragingly

"He won't inherit a legacy, he inherits a curse. I wanted more than that for my son; I wanted him to have a good life. I thought I could defeat Naraku myself, but it only expedited my death and doomed my only son. How could he ever forgive me?"

Unbeknownst to the two older men Miroku sat just outside the sliding tour, his ear pressed up against the door. He didn't completely understand what the older men were saying, 'swallowed'? Naraku was a familiar name, and he knew about the curse, the tunnel of wind in his father's hand, but what did all of this have to do with him? He wasn't sure so he kept listening.

Mushin took a swig of his ever present jug of sake. "Hmn" He replied scratching his chin. "I don't think you need to worry my friend, Miroku will understand when the time is right, wont you boy?"

Miroku sat straight up behind the door, his heart pounding inside his chest. They knew he was listening, he wanted to call out to his father in that moment, tell him he wanted to understand, he wanted to help him however he could, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, like a frightened child he scuttled away to his room.

The younger man looked at the door where his son had been listening moments before.

"I have even less time than you think; already the tunnel begins to consume me. I want you to help my son; he's too young to understand what a terrible burden I place on his shoulders. Promise me you'll raise him well Mushin?"

"I promise." Mushin said his voice thick with unexpressed emotion.

~.~.~.~

Alone in his room Miroku examined his right hand, he imagined a sucking tunnel of death. He thought about what he could to ease the burden from his father's shoulders, if he could take the curse from his father then his father could be normal. Miroku didn't care if he wasn't an average boy; he only wanted to keep his father around. Because from the way the two men had been speaking it was obvious his father's life was dwindling fast. Then in his child's mind he came to a decision, he decided the next day he would tell his father how he felt, he didn't care to be average and he would take the curse from his father. Pleased with his own decision he drifted off to sleep.

~.~.~.~

Miroku was shook awake hours later by a deafening hiss and a wind so strong it shook the entire temple. He jumped up in bed, was it a storm? He slipped on his sandals and ran into the hall-way; Mushin was half way towards the doors to the temple when he emerged from his bedroom. He made to call out to the monk, when he was struck with fear by the sudden realization, this hiss, and this rumbling bluster it was his father's wind tunnel. Was the temple under attack? He ran after Mushin.

Outside the wind whipped dangerously, blowing Miroku's robes about him, he saw his father several yards away the center of an enormous whirlwind. His father gave him a weak smile, before turning his attention back to his own hand and the whirlwind that surrounded him. Miroku looked from his father to the old monk Mushin, who stood at the foot of the temple stairs, his expression unreadable to the young boy. The whirlwind picked up in intensity, uprooting surrounding brush, the ground around his father sinking in. It was then Miroku realized what was happening. He ran towards his father heedless of the apparent danger he had to stop this from happening.

"Father, Father!" He screamed.

"No don't go towards him Miroku; you'll be sucked into his wind tunnel as well." Mushin jumped to action; he couldn't let Miroku get too close to the sucking wind.

"Father, father!" Miroku was screaming himself horse, as Mushin wrapped his arms around the young boy. "Let me go Mushin," he struggled to be freed of his grasp to get to his father in time he had to take the curse from him. "Father, father!" He pleaded.

"You will be pulled into your father's wind tunnel as well if you go." Mushin said into his ear. Miroku didn't care he need to take the wind tunnel before it was too late.

"Father no!" It was too late, the whirlwind reached its peak streaks of white and blue light blurred into a dance surround his father as his arm sucked itself up into a hole followed by his body till he was gone.

Tears ran down Miroku's cheeks, in heavy streams, the sound of wind had halted, leaving him in heartbreaking silence. He was too late his father was dead. Mushin released his grip on the child just as a stabbing sensation shot through his right arm, Miroku fell doubled over in pain; a dull throb followed the stabbing pain traveling the length of his arm. Miroku screamed in pain and loss, as it burst from his right hand.

The pain subsided, and a small hiss escaped from Miroku's clutched hand. He opened his hand slowly, a hole the size of a pebble rested in the palm of his hand. He'd done it he'd taken the curse but not in time to save his father's life.


	7. Reborn

Title: Reborn  
Rating: M

Prompt: Under my Skin  
Character: Bankotsu

Genre: Dark, Horror-ish  
Word count: 869

Warnings: Mild gore and dark content, character death and rebirth.

Summary: The death and rebirth of Bankotsu

A/N: Inspired by the chapters about the band of seven but my own adaptation of their death and rebirth.

* * *

Four lord's armies, that's how many it had taken to bring down the band of seven; the notorious group of mercenaries led by a ruthless young boy with a cocky-smirk.

The head samurai stood over them, their bodies torn and impaled by arrows, half alive Bankotsu glared up at the samurai. Blood, his own blood ran down his face, even more blood from his injuries pooled around him. He grasped Banyru by the hilt but did not have the strength to lift it. The samurai stepped on the sword pinning it to the ground, as if it made any difference.

"Foolish boy," he spat.

"Don't… discount… me… yet," Bankotsu said his voice a mere thread.

"What do you plan to do? You're at deaths door your comrades have all fallen this is the end."

"I'll… have…my…revenge…" Bankotsu said as blood filled his lungs.

"I find that unlikely," The samurai laughed before kicking the dying boy in the head.

Snow fell softly, mixing with the blood on the ground, as the samurai watched Bankotsu take his last breath.

"It's done," one of his subordinates said with relief.

"Cut off their heads," the head samurai said turning on his heel.

"But sir, why? They are already dead."

"Just do as you're told!" the head samurai commanded before striding away. Something about that boy, the way he said those dying words, he meant it. And he wouldn't rest easy until he knew his body was separated from his head and sealed by a priest then, and only then would it truly be over.

He was trapped, trapped between this word and the next, this was worse than hell, his soul attached to an immovable rotting corpse, he could feel ever inch as it decomposed, the worms and maggots as they crawled beneath his skin. His skin, turning leathery with time, his hair was like cobwebs of death, resting somewhere near his body, he wasn't sure where. It was close; he could feel it but not close enough to free him from his rotting prison. He was trapped in darkness beneath the seal, among the bones of his comrades and so he would be for all eternity. He would have preferred the burning fires of hell, and endless torment, to this slow horrible decay. If only he could be freed; he wanted his revenge, his soul pined to hold his companion once more in his hand, to complete its transformation. No, that was not his fate he was to feel every inch of what was his body as it turned to dust around him. 'Damn them, damn them' his spirit chanted.

He lost consciousness over time, as his soul slowly slipped away into darkness, leaving behind his anger, his want for revenge; it scored the earth with his malevolence.

No one would come near their final resting place, whispers through the village said that the place was cursed that the long forgotten bodies of the band of seven lie beneath that shrine. Soon he became legend no more real than the tales they told of him, just as his flesh fell away leaving only bones in their wake, so did he as he became nothing. If he had believe in Kami's he might have thanked them for this release; but he didn't believe in such things. He was free of his torment though he wasn't aware of it; he was only free for now.

A voice spoke through the darkness, soothing yet malevolent it spoke to him it called out his name.

"Bankotsu!"

Had that been his name once? He wasn't sure any longer.

"Bankotsu!" It commanded again.

Yes it was his name, but he was dead the dead could not hear, he was in a place that could not be reached, this must be some sick dream maybe he had indeed travelled to hell.

"Bankotsu awaken!" suddenly, his soul was brought from the darkness. He was being cradled like a child in milk white arms. Completely naked as a newborn he was laid in scattered bones of his comrades.

"Wake up Bankotsu, I have a job for you," the voice called through the darkness.

"Who are you?" he found he could speak once more.

"Who I am is not important; I have given you new life, work for me and seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

That was right; the rage came flooding back all the memories flooded him like a thick poison coursing through his body.

"You remember," The voice laughed a high mirthless laugh.

"Yes," Bankotsu said through newly formed gritted teeth.

"Take these," a pale hand reached through the blackness that surrounded him, slivers of a pearlescent jewel rested in its unearthly palm. "Resurrect your comrades and work for me Bankotsu."

Bankotsu grabbed the fragments

"Tell me who you are!" Bankotsu demanded.

"I am Naraku, now go Bankotsu you are reborn!"

A crack of lighting illuminated the sky revealing the shrine as it split in half, collapsing it, smoke billowed from the destruction. Rumbling shook the surrounding area. The earth itself opened up its contents to the heavens and crawling from beneath the ground, a newly formed body reached for the sky.


	8. Caged Bird

Title: Caged Bird  
Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Angst

Prompt: Please  
Characters: Kagura and Naraku  
Word count: 300

Warnings: Mildly violent

Summary: if only she could fly.

Won third place at iy_themes please challenge.

* * *

Pain like fire ignited every inch of her body coursing through her till she laid on the floor gasping for a breath, while Naraku's laughter cut through the air like a knife.

"You should know better than to disobey me by now Kagura." He said his crimson eyes glistening in the dark miasma clouded room.

Still winded, Kagura could only manage a defiant glare. Earning her another painful squeeze of her heart, the pain doubled and it was becoming even harder to hold onto consciousness.

Naraku laughed mirthlessly as she gasped for air. Though she'd never admit it aloud, she knew it would be so much easier to try and please Naraku, compliantly follow orders like emotionless Kanna and the human puppet Kohaku, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She imagined herself like a cage bird fighting at its restraints desperately attempting to get free, only to have it wings singed by a burning white-hot cage that shrank at each for attempt for freedom.

Kagura could feel the darkness creeping around the edges of the white hot pain of Naraku attempting to squeeze the life out of her. Although, she knew he wouldn't get rid of her while she still had a purpose. To Kagura, her purpose seemed unclear, sometimes she felt like he kept her around as some kind of sick distraction from his master plan, like she was meant to be disloyal, so he could use her and punish her at his discretion

"Don't think anyone is coming to save you." Naraku taunted menacingly.

There was need for that, she never hoped for a savior, though silvery tresses and a crescent moon haunted her dreams. She knew her bird cage was locked and shrinking, but maybe someday the cage would open so she could fly free.


	9. Only for a Moment

Title: Only For a Moment

Rating: K

Prompt: Like Water  
Character: Inu No Tashio, Sesshomaru's Mother  
Word count: 250

Warnings: Angst

Summary: Inu no Tashio returns home after his first night with Izayoi

A/N: This makes reference to a one shot I wrote about Inu No Tashio and Izayoi called 'Moonlight Goddess' but this should make sense on its own.

* * *

The great dog demon paced before his open window, the waning moon flooded his personal bedchamber. The one he would have shared with the Lady of West had he been home for more than brief snatches of time in the past few months. He continued to pace back and forth as his wife walked in.

"My lord, you're home," She said coolly, standing in the doorway.

He turned to look at her. She was as beautiful as ever, every hair in place, her elegant gown drifted from her body rippling like water in a stream. She stood with the upright carriage of a lady. It was unfortunate he couldn't love her, not like he loved Izayoi. Now that he had taken Izayoi he couldn't think of anything else. He'd only returned here as a formality to the mother of his son.

"Only for a moment," Inu no Tashio replied crisply, "The borders are unsecure and I cannot be long from them."

"I see," She said bowing her head infinitesimally.

The moon travelled farther across the sky as the two of them stood in silence. The truth hung heavy between them, she knew where he planned to go. She wasn't stupid, and he wouldn't insult her by parading his mistress in front of her face either.

"I will take my leave of you then my lady," he nodded brushing past her to exit out the chamber.

She watched him go with a heavy sigh she replied, "You left me long ago."


	10. Old Reliable

Title: Old reliable  
Rating: K

Prompt: Ready  
Character: Big Yellow Back Pack  
Word count: 156

Summary: A backpacks tale

* * *

Old reliable, old faithful; without judgment, without bias her constant companions waits. Ever stocked and readied by a loving mother. Who watches her run out the door with a smile and wave hiding her fears beneath that confident smile.

Passing through the ages through an unassuming well, it travelled on her back carrying everything she needed and more with her into a time so strange and different from her own.

Carrying gifts of ramen and pockie for the ones she loved, it never did receive its proper thanks for all the hard work it had done over the years.

Dirtied and torn, repaired more times than she could count. Loving stitches showed its battle scars from its time hoping journeys.

Now trapped on the modern side of the well, the ever ready old reliable yellow backpack has earned its retirement. Until one day the next generation may pick it up and the cycle will begin anew.


	11. Fever

Title: Fever

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: Pg-13

Prompt: Cup  
Character: Kohaku  
Word count: 450

Warnings: Dark content

Summary: In dreams he cannot escape.

A/N: This ties in with another one shot I wrote called 'In the Face of Fear' But it's meant to stand on its own. Won Third Place at Iy_themes.

* * *

Fire licked at his body, scorching heat sent pain like needles shooting through his body. Was this hell? He tried to move his body but it felt heavy, as if he'd hadn't moved in a long time. His arms hung like lead weights at his sides. He tried to force his eyes open but they were firmly shut.

Screaming, agonized voices permated his consciousness, he knew this voice, this pleading screaming, the pounding screeching sound that had haunted his dreams for the past year. He had to move, he had to get away. He couldn't face it, he couldn't face her.

He found he could move his body, though the fire continued to burn his body. He rose to his knees wobbling he stood, like a newborn lamb on new legs. His eyes stayed shut, and he felt around in the darkness, the screaming was getting closer, more clear, more real. He couldn't face it, the guilt weighed too heavy. He ran, ran blindly through the darkness but still the voice followed him. His heart pounded in his ears, he had to make it stop; he had to make it go away.

Kohaku fell to the ground clutching desperately at the dirt, balling it in his fist. If only it would stop. He rolled over, the screams seemed to be from just above him. He opened his eyes, and he was transported to that day, in a court yard of a lord's palace a woman screamed clutching an infant, there was blood everywhere bodies strewn killed carelessly by himself.

His body moved beyond his control, as it always did in this dream. Only this time it was different he held no weapon in his hand, no cruel instrument of death. He stood before the woman, her face was blank of emotion. Still she clutched the child to her breast.

Her face was the one that had haunted his dreams but somehow changed, she resembled Kagura, but also Sango, Rin, and Kikyo.

He gulped as she stared up at him, the face of ever woman he had hurt.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" She replied serenely.

"For hurting you," He choked out his reply.

She smiled, a knowing kind of smile, "You never hurt me intentionally" she replied a hint of amusement in her tone.

"How could you forgive me?" tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Because I love you,"

Kohaku woke, a cup of cold water held to his lips and a gentle hand stroking his brow.

"You're awake," Sango said with relief in her face "I was worried when the fever took you."

It had been a fever dream; but in his heart he knew he'd been forgiven.


	12. A Dance for Two

Title: A Dance for Two

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Prompt: Flirtation  
Character: Sesshomaru & Kagura  
Word count: 396

Warning: Character death

Summary: A dance for two people.

* * *

A dance has begun. A dance for two people moving in a complicated pattern, know only to them. Upon first glance an outsider wouldn't think much of them. A woman with crimson eyes, a fiery passion, and the will to have her own freedom; a man with golden eyes and a curtain of silver hair, a look of calculated indifference. They are an odd couple to say the least.

Appealing to his ego she makes requests of him, hiding her own motives behind a defensive veil. He brushes her aside with the indifference of someone who feels he is better than everyone else, because he's proven as much.

Despite his cool demeanor he still carries out her requests under the guise of his own wishes. She does not say the words aloud but she rests all her hopes in him.

She holds onto an unfaltering belief that one day she will gain her freedom. She knows they appear to be foes, but they are two of one kind. The dance continues.

They share an oblique pattern of flirtation. None but themselves recognize it. Both are two proud to admit it out loud; both too stubborn to admit it even to themselves.

But when she finds herself in danger, instinctively she's drawn to him, like a moth to the flame, scorched by the same flame she falls to the ground.

Using as little effort as possible, he saves her once again. Leaving her with a casual brush off, she spits at him with a defiant tongue. She cannot hold back her fiery spirit. Even though she knows she will not crack his icy exterior. Still the dance continues.

Freedom is her highest priority. Above all else she holds it the highest. Her savior, he cannot be all that she needs with his cool indifference. She must learn to accept her fate, chained forever by the nature of her birth.

Betrayal begets betrayal, and freedom is short lived. She tastes her heart's desire for only a moment, before the hot blade of fate pierces her beating heart. Tumbling to the ground, she hopes only for that final release. Much to her surprise, he is there, drawn by her blood's scent.

As the crimson petals dance through the air, she is set free. And the dance has come to an end, leaving only one person standing in the wake.


	13. Fireside

Title: Fireside

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: M

Prompt: Firelight

Characters: Inuyasha & Kagome

Words: 290

Summary: A moment by the Fireside

* * *

Silence crept across the clearing punctuated by the occasional crackle of the fire. Something shifting beside him caught Inuyasha's attention. Kagome sat next to him staring into the fire, her eyes dancing in the firelight.

She said nothing and the silence stretched out. Cautiously Inuyasha reached over to cover her tiny hand with his own. She made no move to stop him as he encased her hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She rested his head against his shoulder, and he could feel her sigh against him.

A sudden feeling of boldness took over him and he brought his free hand up to cup her chin. She looked up at him her brown eyes seemed nearly amber in the dim light. He closed his eyes bringing her lips to his; they were soft, just like he thought they would be. He could feel an exploratory tongue dart between her lips; he met it with his own in a sinfully sweet dance.

Shifting position, she moved to straddle him, her soft, enticing body pressed against his hard body. Her hands caressed up and down him, while he tangled his hands in her ebony locks. Heat built between them, and his body showed with a physical response. He never knew how bad he wanted her till now.

When he opened his eyes again, Kagome was gone and he was sitting on a tree branch outside of Kaede's village. It had only been a dream. A dream of what should've been had he had the guts to make a move when he had the chance. It was too late now Kagome was gone and she wasn't coming back. She was back in her time where she belonged. However, it didn't stop him from regretting what could've been.


	14. It Had to Be You

Title: It Had to Be You

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: M

Prompt: Mrs. Higurashi, Love triangle

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Mrs. Higurashi

Words: 994

Summary: He was the last person she expected.

Warnings: Cougarism?- sorta?

A/N: Just for convenience, I named Mrs. Higurashi, Akiko, so I wouldn't have to refer to her as Mrs. Higurashi.

* * *

The porcelain gleamed, the flatware sparkled. Akiko stepped back to admire he perfectly arranged dinner table. She'd been working for days to get the house to its spotless cleanliness it now possessed. All for her only daughter, who was bringing home her fiancée, to meet the family for the first time. She admired the table setting and she noticed something was missing.

"I forgot the wine glasses," She scolded herself and headed off to the kitchen. She remembered leaving them in the cupboard above the fridge. Dragging a kitchen chair over to the fridge she cracked open the cupboard. There on the very top shelf just barely out of reach were the wine glasses. When they had used them last Christmas Akiko had, had Souta put them away. The boy, now nearly seventeen was much taller than the petite woman, and inconveniently he was away at a friend's at the moment. Akiko decided to reach for the glasses herself. She stood on tip toes, her hands nearly brushing the box full of delicate glass, when the front door swung open.

"Momma we're here!" Kagome called from the front room.

"I'm in the kitchen dear, I'll be out in a second," With one last stretch she reached the box, one hand firmly planted on each side of the box. She pulled it from its shelf. Behind her Kagome and her fiancée, came into the kitchen.

"Hey momma, wants some help?" Kagome said walking over to her.

Looking over her shoulder to reply, Akiko got her first look at Kagome's fiancée, golden eyes long silvery, hair. _'It couldn't be,' _she thought in disbelief. The chair wobbled beneath her and before she could catch herself her and the box of glasses tumbled to the floor with a crash. Kagome and her fiancée rushed to her side.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kagome said inspecting her mother up and down.

"I'm fine," She stammered, her eyes were locked on a pair of golden orbs. He was the last person she'd expected to see in her kitchen, of all the people her daughter could have met and fallen in love with it had to be him?

A few years back, Akiko had been in a slump. Kagome had just left for college, and Souta was becoming more independent all the time. She was starting to feel like she was tending an empty nest. Some friends suggested getting out of town to visit exotic places, so that's what she'd done. She went on a trip to a resort, where she'd met an attractive pool boy with golden eyes and silvery hair. It had started out innocent enough, some playful flirting poolside, a casual brush of the wrist when he brought her a towel.

Then it had turned into so much more, she'd taken a chance and asked him back to her room one night, and what a night it was. Akiko couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that much pleasure. They spent a week tangled up in one another in her room. But in the end she'd left him, she couldn't really continue a relationship with him. He was around her daughter's age. Give or take a few years. And she was a mother of two with responsibilities. It was fun for what it was and when it ended, she intended to put it all behind her. But this had to be the biggest shock of her life.

"Are you alright Mrs. Higurashi?" He said slowly, she could see the unspoken words behind his eyes, the recognition, the hurt, the betrayal.

"Thank you I'm fine," She said kindly, she motioned to stand and he surged forward to help her up, his hands lingering a little too long on her waist, his gaze holding hers a few seconds longer than necessary. This was going to get complicated, if she didn't stop it. "I'm going to clean up this mess, Kagome be a dear and get your grandfather tell him dinner's nearly ready."

"Sure mom," She replied, she leaned over to Inuyasha giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'll be right back," she said into his ear. Akiko could see the love for him shining through, she needed to make this quick.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Inuyasha's eyes never left Akiko's. They heard a door open upstairs and Kagome having a muffled conversation with her grandfather.

Inuyasha surged forward, pinning Akiko to the kitchen counter, his lips hovering over hers.

"Why…" he breathed.

Akiko sighed, resting her hands on the young man's shoulders, pushing back slightly to meet his gaze. "Like I said in the letter, I had fun, but I had to get back to my life."

"But Akiko, I lo…" she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"You thought you loved me, you're young you have your whole life, you're going to marry my daughter."

"If I had known I would see you again, I never would've asked Kagome to marry me," he pleaded.

Akiko shook her head. "Don't say that, she loves you; like I never would have been able to."

Inuyasha looked down stricken, "How can I go on knowing…"

"If you care for me like you say you do, then what you can do for me is love my daughter," Akiko replied.

Inuyasha looked away, removing his grip on Akiko, just as Kagome walked in. She looked between the two of them confusion playing on her face.

"You have a wonderful man here," Akiko said interrupting an awkward question she was sure was forming. "I slipped on some of the broken glass and Inuyasha caught me." Akiko said jovially.

Kagome beamed up at Inuyasha, pride in her features.

That had been close, if Kagome had walked in a few moments earlier the truth would have come out. Hopefully Inuyasha and she could put the past behind them, and she could only hope to not ruin her daughter's happiness.


	15. Promises

Title: Promises

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Prompt: Promise  
Character: Kikyo and Inuyasha  
Word count: 142

Summary: Promises broken.

A/N: I haven't written a poem in forever, we're talking years, but for some reason this prompt begged me to write one. SO if its hack-ish just look the other way.

* * *

A Promise given,

was a promise broken.

Trapped in a web of deception,

they become unwitting pawns of betrayal.

To trust was her folly,

to love him an even greater mistake.

Her arrow pierces through the heart,

Sealed forever for a promise.

Her body to ash,

her body to dust.

For him an eternal sleep,

Cut fifty years short.

New body made of clay and ash.

Fueled by deceits of hatred's past.

To drag him to hell,

Her soul's corrupted wish.

Promises given,

Spoken from love blinded lips.

To protect her unto death,

His unwaivering devotion.

Jealousy and hatred,

Play games of deception.

Her body broken and torn.

Selflessness saves her from damnation.

Light sent through darkness spells evils demise.

Too late her arrives to save her.

Another promise made,

Was another promise broken.

But in the end all sins are forgiven.


	16. The Least

Title: The Least

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Prompt: Wild  
Character: Child Inuyasha & Sesshomaru  
Word count: 250

Summary: Inuyasha is all alone.

* * *

Fear, hunger, hiding, they were his constant companions in the days following his mother's lost battle with her sickness.

She'd begged the headman, -where they'd grudgingly taken her and Inuyasha in- to take care of him, they'd lied, they'd gave her false promises to soothe her in her dying moments. Then the moment she'd breathed her last they'd chased him out like a wild beast. Calling him dangerous, an abomination, not fit to live. They'd told him he was lucky to escape with his life.

Already in his short life, he learned to distrust, to hate. His mother was dead, his father too. He was alone in the world. A starving filthy child, his hair a matted mess, dirt smudged on his face.

He'd found an overhang, to shelter him through the night. The nights were the worst, the sounds of the unseen, the creeping darkness. Inuyasha held himself tightly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will the fear away.

A lone figure watched the filthy child, huddled from the cold in only a thin Hakama. How could this pathetic half-breed be the offspring of his noble father? How could his father have stooped so low to mate with a human? Sesshomaru could not understand. But still tonight he'd killed nearly five Youkai, for the child's sake. He may not show himself, but he wouldn't let the child get killed, it was the least he could do in his father's stead, and that was all he was willing to do.


	17. Black and White

Title: Black and White

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: T

Genre: Introspective

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: White

Characters: Sesshomaru's Mother & Izayoi

Words: 454

Summary: Sesshomaru's mother visits her husband's lover

* * *

She was back again, no matter how hard she tried to stay away she always came back. She seemed to be drawn to the woman and child. The woman her lord husband had abandoned her for and their unholy spawn. She wanted to hate her, many times she'd come here with the intent of killing her. She reveled in the thought of her poison claws sinking into that delicate human flesh, watching her die slowly; the light dimming from those alluring brown eyes. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was the woman her husband had loved. Bitterly she had to admit to herself. He had loved her, she couldn't change that fact. Inutashio was dead; he died to save this woman a mere human.

She'd been his wife, she'd given him an heir, been his companion, his sounding board, stood by his side for years. What had this woman done? She had seduced him with her large brown eyes and _hime _charm. Then she bore him a Hanyou son, a child that had no place in this world. Yet she couldn't deny the child was her lord husband's last living link, part of his legacy, not unlike her own son.

She'd played with the idea of taking the child, raising him properly. She knew this woman would not live to even see her child reach his teens despite her youth. Hanyou's lives may be half the life of a full youkai, but it was still five times that of a human. But she wasn't one for such sentimental thoughts. Perhaps it would be like revenge watching the symbol of Inutashio's fidelity flounder around without that woman. She knew that would never happen, despite Sesshomaru's resistance he would never let this child go entirely alone.

She watched the way the former _hime _moved about, with the grace of a princess in every movement. What was this woman to her, she wondered. What brought her back, even now years after her lord husband's death she would watch her from the shadows. She tried to tell herself that it was merely to watch her struggle. To enjoy, what she believed, this woman fully deserved. And yet a part of her couldn't blame her. They were like, both of them were _hime, _both loved the same man, both were strong willed to a fault. They were black and white two sides of the same coin. That's what brought her back every time. It wasn't to watch as she slowly wasted away, attacked by time, and the natural cycle of humanity. It wasn't to kill her as she had tried to convince herself, it was because Izayoi had done what she never could have done. She chose love over duty.


	18. Where You Belong

Title: Where You Belong

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Genre: Angst, Romance

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Afraid

Characters: Kagome/ Kouga

Words: 489

Summary: Kouga recognizes how Kagome changed him

* * *

Kouga had never been afraid. He was a leader, a warrior, a champion, and at times a ruthless killer. Those who stood against him fell beneath his greatness. He had no need for doubt; he took what he wanted without heeding the consequences, that's how he'd gotten to where he was. One didn't rise to the top without stepping on a few toes along the way. He thought he had it all figured out, until he met her. Kagome changed him; she changed the way he thought about humans, the way he thought about himself. He feared for her like she was his pack, somewhere along the way she'd gotten under his skin.

He wanted her. Initially it was because she could sense the jewels. But it deepened to more; she saw a side of him, touched a part of that no one knew, one that he didn't even know that existed. He fell over himself to impress her. He did all the right things, was there for her, he did all he possibly could, but that wasn't good enough because whether or not he wanted to deny it she only had eyes for the mutt. He tried to deny it. He made sure to move in really close to Kagome, rile up Inuyasha, make Kagome see how well he could protect her. In the end it was futile.

At one point he had come to the realization that she could never be his. Maybe it was sometime after Mount Hakurei, the way she fell into Inuyasha's arms. The way she clung to Inuyasha in a way she would never cling to him. That's when he knew, he knew it was over for him. That didn't stop him from trying though, if anything he was persistent.

It really ended for him when Kikyo died. It was his final moment, his final goodbye. He held her that last moment, a moment lost in time, a brief respite in the eons he would spend without her. Because he knew then there wasn't anything to hold Inuyasha and her back any longer, there were no more obstacles. Try as he might he couldn't fight destiny.

He didn't see her for a longtime after that, years passed, he heard from the mutt she'd gone back to her family. He was surprised he was sure Inuyasha would have taken her for his mate. Then one day he happened by that village, he wasn't sure what kept bringing him back there, but whenever he was in the area he always came back. Then he'd saw it, the final blow, she emerged from the well, like a beacon of light her face signing with radiance he'd only experienced second hand, then she fell into Inuyasha's arms. It had taken him a while but he realized that's where she belonged, that's who she belonged with. And in the end he was happy for her; because that's was where she belonged.


	19. Toxic

Title: Toxic

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Genre: Introspective

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Whisper

Characters: Izayoi

Words: 164

Summary: Izayoi hears the whispers…

* * *

I hear their whispers, their toxic words that fall from viperous tongues. Words meant to cut, meant to spread doubt. I simply hold my head high, proudly displaying the swell of flesh that is a child growing within my womb. They cannot understand the love I share with this unborn child's sire. They know not what real honor is. I am a true hime, and my lord is powerful. Soon he will take me away from this place. Away from these two faced vipers whose honeyed words turn to poisonous barbs once my back is turned.

My child will be different I know that, but they will be exceptional, I am most sure. Me and my lord together will create a loving home for them, they shall never want.

I dream of a happier life to help me through the hard times, but when everything is at its darkest my lord's love is my shield; with it I can deflect the deepest of stings.


	20. My First

Title: My First

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst(ish)

CU/AU: CU (pre-canon)

Prompt: Loyalty

Characters: Young Kaede, Inuyasha

Words: 557

Summary: She waited and watched.

Warnings: Sexual references.

A/N: mmm this is more of my unhealthy obsession with young Kaede/ Inuyasha.

* * *

She waited and watched; her loyalty unfaltering as she watched the ageless hanyou sleep. How many years; time seemed to slip her by. Old wounds healed, pains forgiven. Time turned in its endless cycle as he slept. And she, she was by his side. She watched over him, his unchanging form. She grew from damaged child, to comely woman. A would be beautiful face marred by a sightless eye. She was a young _miko _now, protector of the village, a symbol of purity.

If only they knew, if only they could understand the impure thoughts that tainted her. It had started innocently enough, as most girls her age did, she became aware of the change in her body, the swelling of breasts, the curve of her hips. The monthly bleeding that marked her as a woman. She saw the village boys, the way they watched her through their bangs. She marked their appreciative glances, but to her they were just boys, they were not him.

Him with his, molten eyes of gold, she could still remember, his soft silvery hair, those lips relaxed in sleep. How tantalizing they looked. He was what consumed her thoughts; he was what kept her up panting at night her fumbling fingers reaching for a climax.

He was unattainable, maybe that was part of his allure. Or perhaps, it was reaching, grasping, for a piece of the past, reclaiming what could never be undone. Whatever it was, that was what she wanted.

She had dreams of him; oh the dreams were the worst. He would enter her hut at night, backlight by stars his silver hair would shine ethereal in the moonlight. She would be waiting for him, her body aching for his touches. Then he would drop down to her, his feather light touches igniting her skin. His lips captured hers, steaming and wanton, her hands tangled up in his hair pulling him close, feeling his heart beat with hers. How she ached for his touch, for his kiss on her skin. She would speak his name, a hushed whisper. He'd pull away and smile, and oh how she hated this part. He would disappear like a slip of vapor, like tendrils weaving out of her grasp. She would wake with desire pooled beneath her thighs, with an urge to bring herself to completion.

Now here she stood on the precipice of his wood, the silence deafening. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and marched forward. It felt strange to face him, the man who had haunted her thoughts, haunted her dreams. He stayed motionless as always, creeping vines began to twine around his body, holding him as if they were the arms of a lover. She stumbled over the roots, picking her way towards him. Her hands trembling as she held them to her sides. She reached out, a delicate hand brushed against the soft appendage atop his head; running triangle ear between thumb and forefinger. Embolden by the action, and her new resolve he was asleep. She fisted her hands in his haori for leverage, her body pressed against the cold motionless body. Her lips brushed against his, a delicate whisper of cold flesh upon her warm skin. She stumbled back, a crimson stain upon her cheeks.

"I always wanted my first to be with you," She whispered.


	21. I Thought of You

Title: I thought of you…

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Genre: Angst.

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Full Moon

Characters: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Words: 254

Summary: thoughts during their time apart.

Warnings: Angst!fic

A/N: I'm trying an experiment in prospective, let me know what you think.

* * *

I thought about you by moonlight. The full moon shines into my bedroom window, silvery shafts of light that are a pale imitation of your hair. What are you doing now I wonder? Separated from me in a time I can never reach. My life seems to carry me along at a monotonous pace that I didn't know I was capable of. But still on nights like these when silvery light spills across my face, I can't help but think of you and a life that could have been, but never should have been. This is the way it should be I have my place and you have yours. Let the words never spoken forever be unsaid it's better this way…

I needed you in the dark night. The smothering darkness of a moonless night seems to shroud me in fear. The ebony forest a cruel mockery of you silky tresses. These nights are the hardest without you by my side. There are others; but it was you that I truly needed. How I regret I never fully realized that until now. My life seems hallow without you bright smile, as I move for the motions of a half life. You're never far from my mind, thought I try my best to keep the darkness away. I try not to think of what could have been. I know you're in your place, and I am in mine. But as the darkness closes in I can't help but wish things could have been different.


	22. Father's Love

Title: Father's Love

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Genre: Family

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Magic

Characters: Kagome and Her Father

Words: 341

Summary: Kagome begs her father not to go.

Warnings: little WAFF

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Kagome said with a pitiful wine. Her father paused his packing to look down at her.

"You know I have to," he said with a playful lilt to his tone.

"But tomorrow is the first day of school and all the other kids are going to have _their _fathers there to walk them into the school."Her father sank down to his knees and opened his arms to her. Kagome rushed into his arms burrowing her face into his chest. "Please daddy, just wait one more day to leave on your trip?"

He stroked her hair, "I'm sorry I wish I could, but the sooner I get this trip over the sooner I'll be home. Wouldn't you rather have me home more often?" Kagome nodded against his chest feebly, "This is the last trip I promise," Kagome pulled back displaying an impressive pouting lip, quivering ever so slightly. "Now don't give me that," he crooned.

He pushed her bangs back from her face, regretting having to leave yet again. Suddenly an idea struck him. He set Kagome on her feet and rushed over to his closet. Kagome watched with owlish eyes as he rummaged through the closet for a few moments. With a triumphant 'Ahah!' he pulled out a bright yellow backpack. Kagome watched with curiosity as he dusted off the old sack.

"What's that?" she said.

"This!" He said holding the pack a loft, "is a magic backpack, I've had it since I was your age," He rubbed the pack appreciatively. "Kagome, since I can't be with you tomorrow I want you to take this with you, as long as you have this backpack on, I'll be with you."

Kagome took the pack from his hands with solemn reverence.

"Thank you papa," She said with a gap toothed smile.

Her father never did return from that business trip; he died in a car crash on his way home. And through the years Kagome held onto the bright yellow backpack as a reminder of her father's love.


	23. Crimson Petals

Title: Crimson Petals

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Fan

Characters: Sesshomaru and Kagura

Words: 500

Warning: Blood, just a tiny bit.

Summary: She kept returning to him, and he continued to lose her.

A/N: Written for Iy_themes on livejournal, won second place.

* * *

_The centuries pass, and your face is etched into my memory; the aroma of your blood as it dances on the wind. You were free then, and I knew it. _

The youkai had fallen beneath the powerful swell of man; none could have foreseen their untimely downfall. The centuries were unkind, and the survivors were left in shadows.

The world was changing around him, while he stayed the same, un-aging, and unmoving. The pale faced intruders arrived, bringing with them trade, and prosperity, for the humans; for him… something unexpected.

_Your image it haunts me. How many times will you return to me? How many times will I pass you by? _

He stayed away from the larger settlements, preferring the quiet seclusion of the lands he'd managed to hold onto; though they'd dwindled over time. There was no place for him in this changing age; he was of a dying breed. But every few decades one scent would bring him back, to a time long forgotten, seeking him out like an old friend, and lover.

_She_ would reappear in his life, first as a stubborn village girl on his lands, later a _hime_ to a neighboring land. He knew her the moment he saw her. He didn't need scent, he didn't need his eyes, fate drew them together; his own stubbornness kept them apart.

_How many times will I watch you die? How many times will the light slowly dwindle from your eyes? And yet, I'm there in those final moments. As if the will of the kami's has trapped us in this cycle. _

He'd found her reincarnation more times than he could count. Each time he kept her at bay; resigned to his own sense of solitude, his own lack of conviction, his own fear. Life was fleeting, for someone who lived centuries, the life of the human -she now was- was insignificant; he could not be troubled with her.

She was back again, the scent carried to him on the wind. It caressed at his senses pulling him to her. And there she was, crimson petals floating on the wind, her hair fanned out behind her like a banner.

So beautiful in her death; yet again he would watch her die, yet again he could not save her.

She looked up at him, with crimson rimmed eyes.

"Who are you?" she gasped, blood sputtering from her mouth.

He watched her life dwindled slowly; like he'd witnessed so many times before. Once her life was spent she collapsed to the ground.

The familiar pulse of _Tensaiga_ reverberated through him. He unsheathed the sword from its holster; the power coursing through his body. He held the glittering blade aloft. _'Do I save her?'_

He answered with a slash of his blade; banishing the demons of the underworld. He replaced Tensaiga into its sheath turning to walk away.

_At last I could save you. I can only hope the cycle is broken. _

He paused.

_Perhaps, this time I won't walk away._


	24. Her Destiny

Title: Her Destiny

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Genre: Gen!fic

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Arrow

Characters: Midoriko, Kikyo and Kagome

Words: 148

Summary: One object that binds them all.

* * *

Rough hands, so familiar with a sword, her calloused fingers pressed to the glittering tip. It is ready. Her mind has been made up. Nothing can deviate her from her path. She will have them all destroyed. That is her destiny.

She cocks the arrow, she prays, let this be the last.

Gentle hands, so familiar to a healing touch, yet skilled with a bow; but she cannot know the touch of a man. Hope leads to betrayal. Her mind is made up. Nothing can change her path.

She watches him flee, she hopes, this will be the last.

Young hands, so untried, her unstable shot shatters a jewel. The journey begins. How many trials must she endure? But her mind is made up. She knows this is her destiny. He is her destiny.

The perfect shot, she knows, this will be the last.


	25. I Don't Love you, I Hate You

Title: I don't love you, I hate you

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: T

Genre: Introspective(ish)

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Rebel

Characters: Naraku & Kikyo

Words: 398

Summary: How he wanted her. How he hated her.

Warning: mild language

A/N: Won third place at Iy_theme

Obsession, desire, he needed her, wanted her; that beautiful priestess Kikyo. Damn the immobile body he was trapped within. Only his eyes could watch the way she moved, the bend of her neck, the twist of her wrist. She was so stiff, so rigid. Oh, to see her undone, how that would excite him. But trapped as he was, how could he make it so? Ah, these tempest voices, slithering tongues that tease and coerce. He could feel them just outside his senses.

"Take my body, feast upon it!" he cried. Yes, this is how he'd have her, his Kikyou.

Reawakening, he was but no longer is, Onigumo. No, now he is Naraku, with poisonous hate that courses through his body. Hate for Kikyou that vile priestess. Kikyo must die, he must taint the jewel. Yes, and kill Inuyasha as well, that damned _hanyou_ that Kikyo loves. No one can have Kikyou but him. No one loves her but him. No, he doesn't love her, he hates her. Her life and death belong to him. Let the string of deceit spread, poison them, taint them. Yes, this is what he wanted all along. He just didn't realize it as a flimsy human. He watches Kikyou die. That is what he wanted all along.

Fifty years, fifty damnable years, he spread his poison across the island. He needed power, needed it greatly, then without any effort, it falls into his lap. The jewel shards, soon all of them will be his. But she, she was back; Kikyo. He had killed her, watched her die. Damn her. She would return wouldn't she? This heart, this human heart of that thief Onigumo desires her, wants her. It's disgusting. Yet he can't kill her, because of this heart. She must die, has to die. He rebels against these untrue human feelings, sheds this human heart. Now, now he can truly kill her. He lets the blade of miasma pierce her, he watches her fall.

The end, the jewel is complete, a dark twisted corrupted jewel. How it sparkled for him alone. Yes, this is what he wanted. This is what that human wanted. They are in sync. Let them make the wish, their true wish… for Kikyou. Damn her, he wanted her. Killed her so many times, but he wanted her.

"Give me Kikyou."

But no, that wish can never be granted.


	26. Live On

Title: Live On

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Genre: Introspective

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Ember

Characters: Kohaku

Words: 215

Summary: Why Kikyou

A/N: This is just set after Naraku's defeat.

* * *

Where does hatred go once you've gained retribution? Does it simply disappear or sit deep within you like a glowing ember waiting for the fans of hatred to reignite it?

He'd simply lived to defeat Naraku for so long that once it was all over he was left feeling _empty. _Kikyou had given him a second chance, but a second chance at what? What kind of life could he live?

His sister tried to reintroduce him into the fold of their family. She wanted to play house. He couldn't live that life couldn't she see that? Things couldn't go back to the way they were. He was different now.

Sometimes he felt like a man trapped in the body of a boy, his reflection on the water told him as much. His eyes, they were dark. Darkened by the horrors he'd witnessed, that he'd committed. Why had Kikyou done it? Why give _him_ a second chance? He should have died with Naraku; that should have been his end. Not this pointless life full of regrets.

_Why Kikyou?_ He'd stay awake at night letting the thought tumble around in his brain. He'd toss and turn, sleep always eluding him. But In the back of his mind one thought struggled to be noticed. _Live on Kohaku, live on._


End file.
